buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Robin/Season 19
The buttons for Season 19 were chosen from these buttons which had overall winning percentages (at the time, on the old or new site, depending) in the 60% - 67% range, and which each have a Turbo Swing die: * : (6) (8) (8) (10) (1/30)! * : (6) (6) p(10) (12) (X)! +g(8) * : H(6) f(8) s(12) B(Y) g(Z)! * : (8) s(9) p(10) (Z)! `(2) `(3) +(6) * : t(4) (8) sz(16) (20) (V)? p(X)! * : p(3) (6,6) d(8) tzn(16) (S)! * : (8) (10) (10) (12) pzs(V)! * : (4) z(4,4) s(8,8) p(16) (1/24)! For discussions of this season, see the in the . (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically generates the content from a YAML config file, with game data based on queries to the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future. Contact the commissioner if you'd like to suggest changes -- feedback is always welcome!) Division A Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Everybody loves zaph! Five people's first choice? That might be a record. And Michigan, who's the second choice of four of those five -- and the fifth has the only other first choice (Pain) listed second, so only *three* buttons in the collective top two! Oy. Luckily, the third choices are a bit more diverse, so it's two firsts, a second, and three thirds, could've been a lot worse. (There were six equivalent allocations, so I rolled a die to pick one.) 33 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division B Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Five buttons in the collective top two, but three of them (grayhaw, Pain, and zaph) are first and second for all but one player. There's a bunch of third choices, but so much overlap between firsts and seconds that the best we can do is two firsts, two seconds, and two thirds. 28 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division C Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). With four unique first picks, and six buttons in the collective top two, can everyone get their first or second choice? Yes, but only with three firsts and three seconds, because giving four people their first choice would sink one of the other two to third or fourth. 15 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division D Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). A lot of Faye and Werner here! Only three unique first picks, but six buttons in the collective top two, so everyone gets their first or second choice, with two firsts and four seconds. 18 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division E Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Four unique first picks, and in the two pairs who overlapped, one of the pair had a second choice that didn't overlap with anyone, so that's four firsts and two seconds. 12 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Overall Head to head Each game is listed twice, once in each button's row; the scores in the row for the button, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that button's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by total percentage of rounds won.